


Affair

by Smoakinofstarling24



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Elections, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, Possessive Behavior, Scandal, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakinofstarling24/pseuds/Smoakinofstarling24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me to stop,” Oliver panted into Felicity's ear as his lips met her moist neck. She simply moaned in response. “Tell me to stop and I will.” She turned to face him and looked into his eyes. They silently stared at each other for what felt like decades, no words needing to be said. He knew she wanted to have the courage to resist him. He knew that he was being selfish not letting her go. He knew it was tearing Felicity apart to be in this, knowing it was so much deeper than just an affair.</p><p>“ Oliver ..” She whispered. She closed the space between them placing her hands on his chest. “We said we would stop.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Needs

It was a fantastic position.

It isn't that Oliver wasn't a particularly proud soul, but it still did his heart good to get some respect, some real recognition. People were actually backing him up now. When he spoke, people actually listened. It was wild.

 

He'd used his position the right way, for the greater good. He'd work , promoting the well being of everyone. He could change things in this city. Not just technologically, not only in setting up better precautions, but real differences. Big differences.

Though, he does worry sometimes if he'll really be able to cut it. After all, he is only human . But it wasn't like he just up and asked for the job, they suggested it to him. They must have known what they were doing, right? And no doubt, if they could believe in him, he could believe in himself.

The coffee that Oliver had ordered was still sitting on his desk, untouched. The steam that had once risen from the mug in its mayoral regular from The Roost was just a memory as it sat lifeless and cold on the hardwood desk in his office. His assistant had made sure to get the specificities of the sugar, cream and foam to the leader's preferences, and yet the work had gone to waste. Oliver never let the pigeon go unpaid for his work and devotion to the arts of the cocoa bean.

The city was dead, figuratively—but a mayor's job, even in the lull of a winter's night—is never done. What they did know, however, was that the mayor had been spending more time diligently working in the office than they had remembered before. He seemed glued to his official desk every time someone stepped in to pay a visit.

The only time he did step out of his office these cold days was to either to attend the weekly concerts at the club /Gala or make plan for a new project in town.

Felicity had just stepped into his office, shaking snow off of her fur and scarf when she saw Oliver sleeping at his desk. She smiled. He had put into motioning a new ordinance, helped host an event for their new street security and was in the middle of setting up a fundraiser for a new police station when he requested more caffeine.

"Hello, mayor!" she chirped, making Oliver shake awake.

He sat up, blurred by the confusion of his lack of clear vision. He looked around the room before he saw her She was dressed in black short dress with her long slender legs. Her blonde hair fell down in curls around her shoulders. Her blue eyes playful, her pink lips drawn back into a smile. In that very moment, he would have fallen to his knees and begged her to never leave his sight again. She was, simply put, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, Felicity smirked. "Sorry to wake you, Mayor."

"No you aren't, Felicity ."

"I brought you coffee ." she smiled

"Thank you," he said, carefully taking the warm cup from her paws, his fingers grazing her warm fur as he did so.

He took a slow sip of the mocha and foam stuck to his beard .

"Oh, Oliver " she laughed and delicately wiped it with her handkerchief. He loved that handkerchief

Oliver cleared his throat. "I've finished signing the papers, now all that's left is for Curtis and he will send them to captain Lance to take a look at them.then we could go "

"I'm sure the city will be thrilled that you're so interested in… enforcement…" Felicity said, slowly.

Oliver smirked "Of course, I am," he said. "I want to make sure all of my citizens feel safe and secure."

Oliver put down his coffee and reached his arms out. Felicity smiled, and sat down on his lap happily.

"You've been missed " Oliver said.

"I know I have, Mayor," she said. " The best you've ever had."

"You can say that again." he leands down to fit his lips against hers, kissing her almost savagely, tasting her, taking and swallowing her little moans hungrily , He kisses his way down slowly, paying sweet, slow attention to her neck as he laves and sucks at the skin there until she is panting 

"Tell me to stop,” Oliver panted into Felicity's ear as his lips met her moist neck. She simply moaned in response. “Tell me to stop and I will.” She turned to face him and looked into his eyes. They silently stared at each other for what felt like decades, no words needing to be said. He knew she wanted to have the courage to resist him. He knew that he was being selfish not letting her go. He knew it was tearing Felicity apart to be in this, knowing it was so much deeper than just an affair.

“ Oliver ..” She whispered. She closed the space between them placing her hands on his chest. “We said we would stop.”

“We tried that and look what happened.”

After three months of bliss together on his campaign trail, they came to an agreement that the affair would have to end when he made it , They thought it would be easier this way, By placing a deadline on their relationship, it was supposed to make everything crystal.

Felicity laughed sarcastically. “We tried for what, all of ten hours?”

“Point five milliseconds away from you is an eternity. I don't want...I can't live without you.” Oliver whispered against her neck

He watched her as she placed her head in her hands, worry and confusion radiating from her. He wanted to take it all away; he just wanted her to be happy.

He cupped her chin in his hand. “I only want to see you smiling. I only want to see you happy.” Her blue eyes caught his and he could feel her calm down a bit.

“I keep telling myself that this is wrong. This is all so wrong. But, when I think of you, I just can't deem what we have as a sin. Its killing me. Oliver..”

“Don't. Don't do that. Don't you deem yourself as the other woman.”

“I am.”

“You know better than that! Do you know who you are?” She shook her head.

“I honestly do not know who I am anymore. I have done so many things against my moral code in the past month ” Felicity sighed

Oliver raised his eyebrows “I know who you are.” She chuckled.

 

“ You are the most intelligent person I have ever met. You are my woman. You are my Lady.” Her gaze softened and she placed her hands on his cheeks gently.

 

Just as Felicity was about to remove Oliver's tie, Isabel stepped through the door and stopped suddenly by the floor mat. Her alligator skin crinkled around her large teeth as she showed all of her teeth in the most devilish of smiles.

"Well, well, well," she said at the sight of Felicity on Oliver's lap. "If I had known that being a blonde had come with such benefits, I would have gone out for it years ago."

Felicity jumped off of Oliver's lap. "Th-this isn't what it looks like!"

"Man!" Isabel interrupted. "I wonder how Helena feels about her husband getting such special treatment!"

"You wouldn't!" Oliver said, stamping a paw to the hard flooring. Felicity's eyes shifted uncomfortably.

"An office gone awry…" she said. "I did come in here to complain about the campaign, but this seems more noteworthy…" Isabel laughed

" drop it , Isabel " Oliver glared at her then turned to Felicity " I will see you later , Okay " Then kissed her cheek , Felicity nodded and walked out of his office

* * *

 

Hour later , Oliver got into his car , shifted into the next gear and increased his speed. he barely noticed when he left the lights of the city behind him .This really shouldn't be happening, this was the wrong time, the wrong place. But all he could think of was Felicity and how magnificent she would look in a gown designed just for her, just for this night . He thought of all the jokes he would lean in and whisper into her ear to make her release that goofy and obnoxious laugh .

Before he could touch the knob, the door was flung open and arms pulled him inside .He closed the space between them and met her sweet plump lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pinned her to the wall. Their tongues met, dancing against each other like two soldiers in battle. His hands snaked under her dress, caressing her soft thighs sending a moan from her throat. She loved when he touched her thighs; it was her spot. It never failed to drive her wild. Felicity ripped his shirt open, the tension in the room eliminated. She ran her hands down his chest as if it was the first time. His sculpted abs a gift of perfection. Their lips collided again as Oliver slowly removed her lace thong and dropped it to the floor. He broke the kiss and gazed at the angel underneath him.. As wrong as this scenario may seem on the outside, this was perfection to him. Felicity bit her lip seductively and ran her fingers through his perfect abs .

“What are you thinking?” She asked. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her. She began to unbuckle his slacks.

“Of you. How perfect you are. How perfect this day has become simply because of you. All the time without you during the day was painful.But this morning and now...perfect. ” She smiled as his pants fell to the floor.

“Well, Mr.Queen it is my job to fix things.” Oliver couldn't help but smile at her wit.

“I think I have another problem that you can fix.” He replied with extra bass.

“Oh? Let me see...” She looked down at his glaring hard on and smiled.

“Think you can handle it?” She sent waves of fire into him with her eyes, her nails digging into his back heightening his excitement.

“Consider it handled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :) ....., I wrote this fic yesterday after I saw Oliver Queen for mayor , it just came to my mind ( why not ) so I decided it to write it  
> It's short and not that much detailed which will change in the next chapter , if there's ? It's up to you .... And before you asked Felicity is sleeping with a married man , Oliver and Helena's marriage stands only for Oliver's image in public
> 
> Do you want me to continue ? , tell me what you think !
> 
> Thank you ......


	2. Different kinds of partnership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys ... wish you a great day  
> Thank you for your support , it meant a lot to me  
> I hope you Like this chapter too ..
> 
> Enjoy reading ...
> 
> Happy Halloween BTW .

Felicity moaned breathlessly in his ear, her delicate hands smoothing over his muscled back in the most loving manner, red painted nails digging into his skin and pulling him closer every time he brushed that specific spot inside of her. God, he was good.

Her lips dragged themselves across his face, giving him slow, lazy kisses, a half smile tugging at her lips when he let out a content sigh and stroked up her side affectionately. His hand then moved to cup her cheek, thumb stroking her skin fondly. Her eyes fell shut as he stilled inside her and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, his nose nuzzling the crown of her hair.

Running her foot gently up his calf, she whispered his name and moved one of her hands to his raven locks, stroking languidly. She loved him best like this—when he made love to her in the morning. When they were only half awake, when he was at his most earnest, his most tender, his most vulnerable and in love. He was so amazing.

He moved his lips to her temple, laying another gentle kiss there, before he sleepily started moving again, each thrust achingly slow and deep, making her sigh and groan quietly. She wrapped one leg firmly around his, trying to keep him there or somehow pull him closer—something that made him smile

His hand shot out to her thigh, pushing upwards and tugging at it until her leg was properly wrapped around his middle, her foot pressing at his butt. This allowed him to reach a new depth—one that had her wrenching away from their kiss with a moan, head tilted to the side and cheeks flushed red.

His eyes softened, and he directed his attention to her neck, laying warm, open mouthed kisses on her sensitive skin, moving his tangled leg upwards in a way that forced hers to hook around his hip. He liked this better. It was more intimate and he was more comfortable—and it allowed him to move better, too.

 

When their end came to them a few moments later, it hit them in slow, delightful waves that had them gasping and moaning against each other’s throats, hips grinding out tenderly against one another to drag out the feeling, while their hands sought to tug their bodies closer.

They gently rocked together long after the euphoria had passed, gazing deeply into each other’s eyes, sighing, whispering confessions and sharing smiles—cherishing this moment and drawing out their tender touches.

They shared one last emotional kiss when they finally stopped moving—tender, sensual, and full of love, with her hands in his hair and his on her cheek.

* * *

 

Since Oliver and Helena met years ago in high_school . They had a perfect relationship, yeah rather than had been perfect for each other. Oliver scrunched up his nose every time he thought of how angry, upset, sad,... he was.

 

He cheated , she cheated . And then, she cheated on him with their friend and it was the breaking point despite her attempts to rebuild their relationship , he didn't care anymore . They were over , then He's running for mayor and the media went crazy , It's funny, how quickly people could forget all the good a person had done in the face of scandal .so they decided to keep their appearances for a while , of course No one knows that , except few people ....

When Oliver saw Felicity across the crowded room, time seemed to stand still. Yes, it was highly cliché. No, he didn't believe in love at first sight . But then… why did he suddenly feel as if he'd been punched in the gut? And why was the feeling strangely pleasant…?

He didn't know who she was, but already Oliver wished he had never laid eyes on her. He had just been minding his own business

Then he looked up, and SHE was there, on the other side of the conference room . He hadn't even seen her come in and he had certainly never seen her before.

He would have known that much even if he didn't know all the employees by name.

This one was different from any girl he had ever met, or would ever meet. Oliver knew it somehow, just by looking at her with her gorgeous lips and the beautiful blue eyes behind the cute glasses , even if he didn't know exactly why. There was something about her… something beautiful and… dangerous.

When Oliver came into the picture everything changed. The moment she laid eyes on him she felt something inside her shift. All the men she has dated and been attracted too, but there was something about Oliver that just...shook her. She ignored it, never tried to get to the bottom of the feeling, but the more she spent time with him, the stronger the feeling grew. She felt physically sick sometimes just looking at him, his presence confusing her mind and body. She loved that man on an unhealthy level that couldn't be explained. It scared her. 

>>\----------->

the annual star city gala was the top of his list. Nothing like a cheer and enforced good deeds to get everyone supported his campaign .

He picked his bow tie up from the dresser and tried to decipher the instructions once more. A knock on the door broke his current feeble attempt.

" it's open" He shouted without taking his gaze off the mirror. Oliver replied with a calm voice .

" No it's not. Come on. Let me in"

Abandoning all hope of success Oliver threw the bow tie back onto the dresser and slowly made his way towards the door the persistent knocking grating his nerves. He reached the door and opened it impatiently, not bothering to greet his friend.

Tommy entered, closing the door behind him and rubbing his hands together dramatically.

" did you have to knock that much " Oliver protested.

". Really, nice to leave your best friend to the mercy of the elements"

Oliver turned towards him and rolled his eyes before returning his attention to the mirror.

"You look different ..." Tommy announced.

"Wait a minute, have you had a hair cut?" He asked

Oliver studied himself in the mirror and adjusted his hair under Tommy's scrutiny. It's little shorter . He had to admit that it looked better.

"Relax Ollie, you're not my type" Tommy laughed. "Yeah, I only cost $100 an hour"

The glare that Oliver shot him made him laugh even more. Annoyed by the attention Oliver picked up the keys and threw them at him. He caught them . 

"Just take the keys and wait me in the car, I will be out in a minute "

Tommy obliged and when Oliver heard the door close he limped over to the mirror, checked his appearance once more and, retrieving his bow tie from the counter and followed after him .

"Do you want me to help you with your bow tie?"

Tommy asked as they approached the entrance of the main room

"No mother, I'm fine. Stop fussing, If they throw me out then I'll just go to the bar"

Tommy laughed as Oliver made a show of sighing deeply and looking wistfully towards the guests .

They entered and were immediately accosted by Moira . Oliver, making his excuses, made his way through the room . The music resonated through the building and each room seemed to hum with the excitement of party goers. Oliver checked his watch and began to calculate the minimum amount of time he could spend there before escaping. He removed his bow tie from his pocket and tried loop it around his neck .

"I like your hair "

The sound of her voice made his head jolt up and the bow tie fall to the floor. She bent down to retrieve it and he took to opportunity to study her. She looked perfect. Beautiful blonde long curls softly falling over her bare shoulders. Her black dress fell into a deep V and he could see a soft dimple at the base of her spine. His gaze lingered there until she stood up, bow tie in hand. The dress clung to her every curve and the shallow V that exposed her neck and collarbone enticed him even more. A silver locket was nestled perfectly on her chest and he had to fight the urge not to take it in his fingers. When he caught her gaze once more she repeated her previous statement and he mumbled thanks. She smiled and handed him the bow tie which he managed to loop around his neck successfully. Then, to his deepest surprise, she boldly stepped forward, took the two ends and began to tie it. He watched her, frozen; he could feel the warmth of her body teasing his own. His gaze lowered to her lips and he felt the unsettling urge to be closer to them. He leaned closer involuntary and could smell the sweet scent of wine on her warm breath. She was intoxicating. He felt her fingers brush his throat and their eyes immediately locked and time stood still for what seemed like eternity. Then she lowered her hands, bow tie perfect, and began to step backwards. The music began to filter through the haze once more and Oliver released a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. An enticing smile graced her red lips.

"You look...your hair looks good" Felicity said in a low sultry tone before turning slowly and disappearing amongst the crowd.

* * *

 

He watched her dance trying without success to ignore the uncomfortable churning in the pit of his stomach. He tries to control it. Really, truly, He tries but it's like another part of him, wild and lawless. Like anger, burning and intense, he must fight it constantly and still it can take him over in a second. He wishes he could hold it back it but nothing he can do stop him feeling like this. He reached for his glass and was disappointed to find it empty.

"Your round" He announced, bringing his glass down in front of Tommy.

"I brought the last round" Tommy protested. "It's your round"

Oliver leant back in his chair and searched the floor for Felicity once more. Failing to locate her he turned his attention back to Tommy.

" just go "

Tommy shook his head and took a sip of his drink. "No, Nope "

" you're such a child sometime " Oliver countered.  
stood up unsteadily, an empty glass in his hand.

" What does everybody wants?" He asked

Tommy raised his glass, ordering himself another beer, followed by Laurel who ordered for herself . Oliver's mind wandered back to Felicity and his eyes sort her on the dance floor once more. Finally giving up, he turned his attention back to the drinks order.

Felicity's voice startled him. "I'll have a red wine if you're going. Do you want a hand?"

"Shouldn't you be entertaining your whale?" Oliver snapped spitefully.

Everyone's eyes shot towards him. He could see the line but was powerless to stop himself from going over it.

"His name is John and he's not a whale" Felicity answered calmly.

"Tell that to all the people who expected a wealthy Man to come running into their life any minute" Oliver retorted holding her gaze boldly.

He expected her back down, look away shyly, brush off his remarks .But she didn't.

"If you're jealous then you should have asked me to dance? You're rich . Just my type, right?"

Silence descended upon the table and Tommy sat down in disbelief. Oliver's gruff voice broke the silence.

"Yes, but I'm married , so I'm only half there "

He saw her heart drop and hurt descend upon her features. He saw the glow evaporate from her and the tears beginning to glisten in her eyes.

It was moments like these that Oliver despised himself.

She turned and hurried into the crowd. Oliver hung his head and felt their eyes boring into him. He stood and raised his hand, silencing the onslaught of comments he knew would come.he heard Laurel asking Tommy what's going on but he didn't care about what his answer would be

He turned and made his way after her as fast as his leg would allow.

" Felicity !"

He shouted after her, his heart pounding. She ignored him. He continued after her, pushing his way through several people .

" Felicity ! "

His attempts were fruitless and her form continuing to disappear into the distance before him.

"That's it. Run away , Real fair"

She stopped by the elevator, beautiful hair bouncing playfully across her shoulders. He increased his pace until he reached her.

"Please leave me alone" Her tone was low and punctuated by the tapping of the elevator button. He moved closer to her, resting his hand against the wall

"I'm sorry. I crossed the line..."

"Please go" she pleaded.

The whirl of the elevator drew closer and she pressed the button faster.

" Felicity " He pleaded softly.

Slowly she raised her gaze to meet his . He expected to see sorrow. But he was greeted with anger.

The raising of their voices turned several heads who observed them momentarily.

When she spoke her voice dripped with anger.

"Just because you don't want me to dance with someone it doesn't mean that you can tear me apart"

The elevator doors opened and she disappeared inside. He followed, surprised by how much he wanted to make this right. She turned to him, sadness enveloping her anger once more.

"What do you want Oliver ?"

But he had no words. The door closed softly and they were alone, no more hungry eyes watching them from behind a smile.

" Oliver ?"

But his only answer was the force of his lips upon her own. his lips crashing into hers and the soft murmur that escaped from her mouth, the softness of her hair as he pulled her closer and the curve of her hips as they stumbled into elevator wall , the taste of her skin as he feasted upon her neck and the coolness of her lips as she feasted on his its more than enough to calm him ,The way his fingers trembled as he urgently pushed her dress and the way her fingers trembled as he ran his hands over her bare skin and the perfect voices she makes ...

" I'm so sorry , I don't like the idea of someone touching you , it's drive me crazy "

"I'm sorry" Oliver muttered. "I didn't think I could be jealous like that. It's just... I ."

" if you did this again , I won't forgive you " Felicity whispered.

They kissed gently, with all the tenderness of the world. Oliver's face in her hands and her waist in Oliver's arms. The perfect place for both of them.

"And you know" Felicity said few minutes later, when the kisses were over. "I think... you...being jealous... I think it's pretty sexy."

"Really?" Oliver grinned.

"Hmm hmm" Felicity said, pushing Oliver's body closer to her . "Very sexy"

"Oh.. Well, I'm jealous. Very jealous. Extremely jealous." Oliver whispered, putting his hands under her dress .

" Oliver .. " Felicity pleaded

" What ? " Oliver asked laughing

" The guests , you should be back " Felicity bits her lower lips and Oliver groans " Fine "

* * *

 

Looking at Helena , having to pretend that she was the reason he woke up and smiled in the morning was too much of a burden to him , But he isn't looking at her tonight , Not even periodically. His gaze is fixed on the pretty blonde across from him. And her gaze is fixed on him.

Sighing, she decides that, before she drives herself crazy watching the two of them and wondering if she is the woman who Oliver spending the time with to get a drink some vodka maybe .

" Well, well, well."

She jumps slightly. The voice shakes her from her thoughts. But within seconds she realizes that the voice isn't strange.

She doesn't turn. She doesn't have to. Sebastian blood is in front of her in moments. His cold eyes are glittering with malice. His arms are crossed over his chest in what is obviously a stance of superiority.

"Leave me alone, ."

"Tsk, tsk. You should be more polite when addressing your next mayor ."

"You're right. I will keep that in mind when I encounter someone who is, in fact, a mayor ."

She moves to step past him, but he blocks her path. She rolls her eyes and crosses her own arms. "Get out of my way," she says, annoyance creeping into her voice.

"What's wrong ? Having a bad night?"

She doesn't answer, but he sees the bored flash through her eyes. His smirk becomes a predatory grin.

"What? Was Queen not paying attention to you?"

She clenches her teeth. He sees her tense up.

"I'll bet he was watching that little blonde , wasn't he?" He is closer to her now. His voice is soft and low, she feels his breath on her cheek. His body brushing hers. Lightly, so lightly.

"You know what you are, Helena ?" He laughs lightly. "You're a trophy wife.. It makes for the best publicity . But you don't really mean anything to him."

He looks at her through his eyelashes and she works hard to keep her gaze steady, fixed on the ground under her feet.

"You don't mean anything to anyone." He adds

He steps back and she raises her hand, ready to smack him. She would love nothing more than to see his expression, shocked as it was in her third year.

But he catches her wrist in his hand. His grip is like iron.

He looks at her with cold eyes, an arrogant smirk on his pale face.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? If you need anything to help you , you know how to find me " He let her go, her arm dropping uselessly to her side, and walks away, leaving her alone once more

Looking at Oliver smiling this way made her blood boiling . They say revenge is a dish best served cold, but why can't it be served hot? Very hot

And she will have her revenge after all, they also say that revenge is sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think !  
> Kudos and comments please ..  
> see ya


	3. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys .. .. it's been awhile I know and I'm sorry . Thank you for your time and reading I appreciate it . And special thanks for anyone left kudos or comments. 
> 
> So this the new chapter I really hope you like it 
> 
> Enjoy reading ...

it was days like these that Oliver and Felicity found to be the most difficult. They had to be at work all day and it'd been more than a day without seeing each other. They had to restrain themselves from acting like anything but friends. Everyone knew They had more than friendly feeling for each other but they still thought they had yet to act upon them. But if you looked really close at the couple you could see that the sexual tension wasn't there any more. It was replaced by the tension of not being able to love each other in public.

As soon as Oliver opened the door of Felicity's apartment she made her way to the couch in the living room and threw herself on it exhaustedly. It had been a long day and she was more than tired. Oliver laughed at her actions. Felicity who had shut her eyes, opened them when she heard Oliver's laughter.

" What! I'm tired Oliver ." She smiled " Oh really just how tired are you ?" Oliver walked toward the couch and sat next to her . She looked over at him. He was smiling wickedly at her. She knew what he was thinking. It was the same thing she had thought about all day when they were a part .

Before she could say anything Oliver started kissing her neck. She tilted her head to the side to grant him more access. Oliver smiled when he heard Felicity's moan " I missed you Felicity "

Felicity reached up to run her hands through his hair " believe me not as much as I'm "

He came up and found her lips. He didn't bother to kiss her gently. Oliver had waited all day to do this. And by the way Felicity was kissing him back, she didn't mind.

He slowly let his hand wonder up under her shirt . He put his hand on her right breast and rubbed it gently over her bra.

He took his hand out of her shirt and started to pull on the bottom of it before pulling it over her head and tossing it on the floor. She did the same to his shirt and threw it away from them.

Felicity reached for the zipper of his jeans and after she had unzipped them he helped her pull them off of him. Oliver pushed Felicity down on the couch with his body. He broke the kiss momentarily. He hovered over her as he reached down between them to unzip her skirt . Soon he threw her it on the floor to join the rest of their clothes. He started to kiss her left shoulder where her bra strap rested. He continued to kiss her as he pulled the strap down gently. He did the same to the other side.

He connected their lips again and he snaked his arm behind her back to unhook her bra. Unhurriedly he pulled her bra away from her body. As he pressed himself against her, Oliver could feel how much Oliver wanted her through his thin boxers. She revelled at the thought. Suddenly she felt Oliver's mouth at her left breast. He began to flick his tongue on her already hardened nipple while his other hand worked on her other breast. Felicity couldn't help but moaning and pushing her chest towards him. He looked up to see Felicity. Her eyes were closed. He watched as she bit her bottom lip.

Unexpectedly he felt as her hand begin to stroke him over his boxers. Felicity grew excited when she heard him gasp at her audacity. She could feel him getting harder with each stoke. " Felicity. Stop. Before. I" he said between gasps. She felt satisfied knowing she was in control. But not for long.

Oliver couldn't take it anymore. He needed her now. He stripped her of her panties before removing his boxers quickly. He captured her lips with his own. Their tongues danced in each other mouth with all the passion they had waited until now to release. He reached down between them and without warning stuck two fingers in her core. She gasped in his mouth and moaned as she felt his thumb rub against her clit. Oliver could feel how wet she was. Oliver knew his girl was ready. As he continued to torture her with one hand as she had done earlier to him .

" Wait , Oliver " Felicity said between panting as he kissing her neck

" What ?"

"I forgot to take my control pill the last two days . I called my doctor and she said we should use protection for a week just to be safe " 

Oliver kissed her lips " No problem besides I always come prepared " his hand was desperately seeking his jean pocket. When he found what he was looking for, he broke the kiss and smiled down at the girl beneath him. 

She smiled back at him in anticipation. He ripped open the condom in his hand with his teeth and was about to put it over his growing erection when Felicity took the condom from him. He looked down at her. His eyes questioning her actions. Before he could utter a word, he felt her slip the condom on for him. She grinned up at him before putting her hands behind his neck and forcefully pulling him into a kiss. He picked up her right leg and wrapped it around his waist and took her other leg and put it on his shoulder.

He placed himself at her entrance and slowly began to fill her inch by inch. When almost all of him was inside her, he began to thrust himself in and out of her. He started out slow but quickly picked up his pace. She lifted her hips off the couch to meet each one of his thrusts. Soon they were panting each others names. Oliver picked up his speed once again when he felt her tighten around him. He knew she was close. He started to breathe heavily as he felt he wasn't too far behind her. He continued his thrusts. Each one deeper than the last. Felicity clawed at Oliver's back as she tried to control her movements. With each new thrust she let out a small scream. Oliver kissed her lips and ran his hands through her hair. He placed both legs around his neck. He felt himself losing control. He knew either of them could last much longer.

Just then Felicity arched her back and screamed Oliver's name as she reached her peak. Her screams were followed by Oliver's as he reached his own. He collapsed on top of her spent. Oliver pulled himself out of her. He laid his head between her breasts as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up at her . She was so beautiful. She was sweaty and her hair was all over the place. He laughed at that.

" What's so funny." she asked smiling. " Your hair." " What about it ?" Felicity pouted.

"It's all over the place." Felicity laughed at his answer. " Well who's fault is that?" He was about to kiss her when his phone rang.

" It's my mother ." he said before he picked up. Felicity watched him sit up and answer his phone. She sat quietly beside him and waited for him to finish. he hung up and looked at Felicity. " it's Mom , she wanted me to back to the mansion for dinner , We have guests "

" But I thought you would stay the night with me , or at least have dinner with me , I barely saw you in the past two days "

" I know and I'm sorry , I will make it up to you promise "  Oliver continued to kiss her neck but stopped when he saw she was deep in thought.

" What are you thinking about big eyes?" He said and Felicity laughed at his endearment.

" Your Mother " she sighed.

" And you killed the mood." He let out.

Felicity laughed again and playfully hit his arm "You just can't get enough of me . Don't you "

" Don't worry about anything ." Oliver grabbed her hand and kissed it .

"You know I can't do that Oliver." She paused before she went on. He knew what she was going to say.

They both dressed in silence until Felicity spoke again. " I see the way she looks at you. She's not over you. If she finds out about us. Who knows what she will do ." Oliver sat back on the couch and rubbed his temples.

" I know you're tired of having the same conversation. " She said quietly.

" So I don't have to tell you again that Helena and I weren't right and that she doesn't love me."

" I just ..." Oliver could see that She was on the verge of tears

" I'm afraid that one day this will over " Felicity whispered

" That won't happen ." Oliver made his way toward her . She had her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back against him. " How do you know?"

"I do ." He said simply. She turned around to face him. He wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes with his thumb.

" I know that I love you Felicity." She was taken back by his words. She felt he loved her but he had never really said it with words. He smiled at her knowing what she was thinking.

"Yeah Felicity. I love you. I'm in love with you." She smiled back at him.

"You're not just saying that to make me forget about everything ?" She smiled.

" You know how hard it is for me to express how I feel. You're the only one with whom I can be the real me."

" I know. That's why I love you too .I'm in love with you Oliver " He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips before pulling away again.

" I just wish we could tell everyone we're together you know?" Felicity shifted her position closer to Oliver. He smiled when she snuggled next to him putting her head under his chin.

" I know. But we both know how the media." She just sighed as she thought about what might happen .

"I will stay with you for an hour maybe more , what do you want to do, name it and I will do it " Oliver said as he kissing her shoulder .

Felicity smiled " anything ? "

Oliver chuckled at her eager voice " anything .. " Felicity turned to face him smiling then cupped his face to kiss him on the lips .

* * *

 

The room would have been perfectly peaceful had it not been for the loud explosions and sounds of gunfire coming from the large screen at the front of the room. Flashes of light reflected off random surfaces: walls, chairs. and even the face of the person watching.

Felicity watched him from the open doorway, smiling at the childish look of satisfaction as the man enjoyed the action movie. What was it with men and action movies?

The man was slouched back in the comfy sofa chair at the back of the room, good ten feet from the screen. He could obviously see perfectly though, as he smiled happily at the next large explosion that lit up the room. Sitting on a small table in front of him was what seemed to be a big bowl of popcorn, overflowing. It didn't look as though he had touched it.

He clearly hadn't noticed her. She had been standing in the doorway for good five minutes, just watching him.

She had had enough of simply observing, and feeling a little awkward, she coughed once, and cleared her throat loudly.

He turned his head immediately in her direction . His eyes were full of surprise. " Oh, Felicity I didn't see you there," he said .

She took a step into the room. but no more. "I was looking for you. I." she hesitated, glancing at the floor, "I was wondering if we could talk."

He sat up. "Of course," he said, patting the space next to him.

Hesitantly at first, she walked over to the couch, and seated her self on it gently. It took her a while to sit back in the chair though, as Dig picked up the bowl of popcorn, and offered it to Hoshi.

"Popcorn? It's salted," he told her with a warm friendly smile.

"No thanks." Then she added, "I prefer butter on my popcorn."

He grimaced, and quietly said, "Far too sickly for my taste." With that, he tossed a couple of pieces into his mouth, and chewed contently.

After a couple of silent moment, Dig turned to look at her, his brown eyes searching hers, perhaps looking for what she wanted from him.

"So," he mumbled, and looked back to the screen, "what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He shuffled slightly in his seat, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well." she muttered. Suddenly, this didn't seem like such a great idea . Nevertheless, she considered John a good friend, and a friend's advice was just what she needed right now. "Well, I have a bit of a problem," she said to him, looking him in the eyes to check he was paying attention. Sure enough, he had lost all interest in the action movie, and was looking right back at her, waiting for her to continue.

" Anyway, I've been in relationship with this Guy , he's a great and we love each other but there's one problem ," she explained, pausing to register Diggle's outward appearance. He seemed to be listening for the time being.

"You broke it off?" he inquired, cocking his head slightly to one, uncrossing his arms, resting one casually on the back of the chair.

With a sigh, " No .... "

"But he's married and not intended to end it " he stated. Clearly he had read the signs on her face, and come to his own conclusion, which just happened to be the right one.

" How could you possibly knew that " Felicity raised her eyebrows

" knew what , that you and Oliver Queen have been 'playing' for a while " He smirked " please you know me . Nothing happened and I didn't know about "

" So. what should I do?" she asked of him, ignoring the volume of the blast on the screen.

Taking a deep breath, he said to her, "I think you should do whatever your heart is telling you , you're a good person with a golden heart . I just don't want to see you get hurt ."

She felt her brow furrow slightly as she said, " I can't leave him now .you have no idea how It's hard ."  
He gave her an understanding smile, and calmly said, "If he doesn't do anything to be with you- he's an idiot. He'd be a fool not to realise what he has."

Felicity blushed, and lowered her head slightly, smiling an embarrassed smile. "Thank you " She looked back up to him, and he was smiling at her still.

"Any time, I'm glad to help," he told her, and he bowed his head slightly.

She leaned over, and gently kissed him on the cheek. "I appreciate your advice. You're a good friend, Dig ."

Felicity stood from the comfortable couch, and walked out of the room.

Diggle watched her leave, looking on after her, sighing a heavy sigh after she'd disappeared . Oliver has no idea how lucky He is .

* * *

When Oliver thought he was stuck in a black & white world with no chance of ever finding hope , he meets her. and wow.isn't she the meaning of hope. She makes him smile without even trying too, makes him laugh until his stomach hurts & makes him feel all warm & squishy inside but best of all, she makes him believe in herself. so when his day is black & white & he's stuckin a circle of thoughts . She's the colour to brighten up his day and then he knew everything will be alright.

" I don't want to you to leave me," Felicity said, hugging him tightly.

Oliver gave her a look. "It's going to be fine. It's just for a few days, and it's not as if I'll be all alone. I'll have all my staff with me ." he put his hands on her shoulders. "

" including your lovely wife. " she snorted

Oliver sighed. He was already late , and he knew she was right. But that didn't mean he liked it. Why did this' conference have to happen now? "I hate leaving you too . Just take care of yourself "

"I will," Felicity promised.

" Nothing's going to happen. , I'm looking forward to a couple of days by ourselves. And you've been working so hard lately, you could probably use a break ,We will do this when I returned ." Oliver tried to make her feel better

"You're right," Felicity said, forcing herself to smile..

He looked at his watch. "I guess I should say my goodbyes now." He kissed her deeply. " I'll be counting the minutes until I get back,."

"I know you're worried about this trip, but don't forget to relax. ." Felicity smiled

" Will do . I love you," He said kissing her .

The feeling of Felicity's lips on his was something He never got over. He could've stayed in her arms forever. "I'll call you the minute I get there. I love you, my angel."

" I Love You too " Felicity replied

Oliver looked into her eyes, trying to memorize every detail about her. Then he nodded once and walked off to go . The sooner he left, the sooner he would be back in Felicity's arms once again.

Felicity watched him go. Even though she had been telling him only moments ago that this time apart would be fine , she found she missed him more than she'd expected..

* * *

 

Everything seemed to be going downhill over the duration of a single day for Felicity. The printer jammed when she was trying to print out a manuscript. She burnt herself when she was making coffee. The garbage disposal had gotten clogged up .and she had a horrible day at work besides she really really missed Oliver .

" It was red " Felicity shifted a smile as her fingers found the short, thin glass in her hands and she finally looked up at the friendly bartender who was leaning towards her and just staring, probably wondering why she's this quiet and not talking his ear off like she normally is. On regular nights, she was laughing and joking with him. On regular nights, she wasn't in the slump she was in now. Tonight, she was all about the drinks and letting herself drown in them.

"Okay, enough with this," Tommy said, but she didn't look up from the glass she was still drinking on, "what's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" she muttered, her head still down.

"What's up with you? Anything happened that caused you to be, oh, I don't know….not you ?" he asked as she looked up at him with a scrunched up nose until she caught on to what he was saying.

Letting her head back down and her fingers still tracing the outline of the glass, she sighed and finally let someone in. "I'm just not having a good night, Merylin "

"How come ? "

" I don't know , I just feel off and ... " was all she had to say before he stood straight up and grabbed the drink from her hand. "Hey, I was drinking that."

"I know, but it's not what you're wanting," Tommy quickly grabbed two shot glasses and the bottle behind him. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could've been drunk by now."

"Because you're not supposed to drink on work, for one," Felicity reminded him, laughing as he filled the glasses to the top. "What are we drinking to?"

"How about…to you?"

"To me?"

"To you," Tommy raised his glass as He slid into the seat beside her. "To Felicity Smoak , the best damn person in the world even if the world doesn't know it yet." He put the glass to his own lips and let the liquid slide down his throat in one flick. Grabbing another shot glass, he poured one for Felicity as well.

" Okay Enough with the bartender job now I have to do my real job as the manager of this kick_ass club , be careful and I will see you later" He winked then stood up and walked away

Felicity stayed in her place drinking and thinking .

" You have an admirer," the bartender got her attention and slid the drink in front of her and she cocked her eyebrow in a bit of confusion.

"I didn't order this ?! " she said, looking at the colored red glass in front of her.

"Like I said, you have an admirer," He set a fresh basket of pretzels by her and nodded the mystery admirers' way. "He's been watching you for a while."

"What?" Felicity twirled her head around and glanced at the mystery man for a moment, turning back just a s quickly when he winked at her. With a brown hair and an infectious smirk, she immediately thought he was cute, then Oh No , she recognized who he is . "Why ?"

"You can ask him yourself," the bartender told her, disappearing from his place across from her.

Felicity twirled back around only to see the man was gone from where he was at. She frowned and turned back again only to fling her hand to her heart in surprise. "Sheesh, don't do that." It was him by her side.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he chuckled and smiled at her. "May I?" he gestured towards the chair next to her.

"Sure, go ahead. Um, not to be rude, but why did you buy me the drink?" she asked, interested in his answer and truly intrigued.

"I'm Sebastian blood and you looked like you needed one. Bad day?"

"I don't really indulge strangers with my personal life but since you seem to know what type of drink I like, I'll tell you. Yeah, it was a pretty crappy day."

"I'm right there with you. Today just wasn't a good day for either of us," He tossed the Dark bottle between his hands and watched her fingers trickles over the circular container. "I didn't catch your name."

" Smoak ," she said. It wasn't a complete lie, many people did call her that. But just because she indulged him about her day, didn't mean she was giving him her whole name. After all, she still didn't know anything about him other than his first name and that he drank Sam Adams like it's water

" Felicity Smoak .. right ?," her name rolled off his tongue and he stared at the blonde beside him with interest. She intrigued him. From the moment he walked in, she was the first thing he noticed apart from her friends who were making fools of themselves trying to make her smile. And when she finally did, he was mesmerized. He knew now why Oliver keeps her around, to be fair He's been keeping an eye on her for a while .

"How did you know me ,and How did you know what my favorite drink was?" Felicity asked, snapping him back from leaning in too close enough to take in her blissful scent.

"Oh, I have my resources " He smirked

" believe me that sounds creepy " Felicity replied and he chuckled

"So if I ask you to go out on a date with me , your answer would be yes or No " he said the words like she already said yes .

Felicity surprised by his boldness , she knows him well , Oliver talked about him more than once and of course what people and media talked about him.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that is a good idea and I don't want to be with someone right now " Felicity answered politely.

A fire burnt within him. A fire he could not contain. What was he doing? Like Something covered his vision.

He looked up at her " Why not , I mean do you know who I am , besides I'm really nice person ".

She could see every emotion crossing through his eyes." I'm sorry I think I should leave now " Felicity stood up but so did he . For a moment their eyes connected. If she looked hard enough she could see to the core of his being.

"C'mon fancy face , I don't think that is a wise thing to do " He grabbed her chin and touched her bottom lip .

Never in her life had she felt so exposed and Vulnerable. So, she shoved him away.

"Stay the hell away from me........"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day ..


	4. A Simple Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys .. I know the concept of this fic is sensitive I don't mean to offend anyone or Conveying the wrong message . We are here to have some fun .
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and I'm so grateful for your support thank you so much for everything .
> 
> Enjoy reading ...

Felicity was bored and she glanced at the clock beside her, wondering how much longer she would have to wait when she heard the door closing. She got up, she left the bedroom and walked down the hall . Oliver was home and as he shook off his overcoat.

He immediately took the coat and hung it on the rack, leaning the umbrella on the wall, letting it slide as he stepped forward and caught Felicity who was running towards him . He lifted her up so only her toes were on the marble floor as he carried her forward and kissed her as he heard her hum softly . Oliver well isn't much taller than Felicity, but he was stronger and he had no trouble lifting her, making Felicity squeal. When Oliver set her down, Felicity smiled at him and said,

“How was your trip?”

“Long and lonely. I’ve missed you...did you miss me?”

Felicity felt the joy, the absolute joy of Oliver needing reassurance that made him laugh softly.

“Of course I missed you. You look good though.” Felicity smirked flirty

“So do you .” Oliver nuzzled her nose .

Oliver who loved her and told her so at every given chance. Oliver who still kissed her with as much passion and desire as he did on their first date. He would have been happy with just her alone.

There were times that 'Their' work kept them busy, took them away sometimes for days, but this recent trip had been their longest separation to date. When they pulled apart, Oliver looked tired but also as if he wanted to devour Felicity.

“Are you hungry? I’m sure you want to eat.”

“I do.”

He leaned forward, kissing her mouth, purring against her as Felicity laughed softly, shivering and held her shirt as she felt it slipping open.

“I meant food.”

"Okay ....Okay "

Felicity smiled and gave Oliver a soft kiss before twirling away to get bowls out for the chili.

"If you want to get drinks, so we can eat."

"Wine, water or coke?" Oliver asked, pulling open the fridge.

"Let's go with wine tonight. Something a little different."

Oliver pulled out a bottle of red wine and poured two glasses as Felicity scooped the chili into the bowls. Oliver smiled at how they moved around the small kitchen together, instinctively knowing what the other needed and where they were going to move next. Felicity never thought he would see a domestic Oliver, but found she really liked it.

Felicity put the bowls of chili on the table and grabbed Oliver's arm. She dipped the spoon into his bowl of chili, taking a small scoop and moving it to Oliver's lips. Oliver opened his mouth and let her feed him his first taste of Smoak's cooking. Felicity waited anxiously as Oliver ate the first bite, and could tell he was prolonging it just to see her squirm.

"Well," Oliver said slowly, "I'm still alive so it's not poisonous."

"Of course it's not poisonous! I would never feed you anything poisonous!" Felicity giggled. "Do you like it?"

"Yes I like it. It's perfect. Just like everything else you do."

Felicity grinned and kissed him before feeding him another spoonful of chili then sitting down in her own seat.

They ate mostly in silence, making the odd comment here and there, but not saying anything really important.

"So where did you learn to cook?" Oliver asked. "I was under the impression your idea of cooking was picking up the phone and calling for take-away."

"I had to survive somehow. this the only thing I could cook " Felicity replied. "And if all I ate was take-away, I would get rally fat. Even with all the exercise I do."

"And it is all about how you look." Oliver said laughing.

"Of course." Felicity said. "And right now I look a lot less dressed than you do. I don't think that's fair. Do you?"

"Maybe not," Oliver replied, "but the only way my clothes are coming off is if you take them off."

Felicity jumped out of her chair and sat on Oliver's lap

"I have no problem with that!"

 Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity and pulled her closer, wrapping one arm around her waist while his other hand ran through Felicity's hair as they kissed. Felicity finally had to break the kiss, gasping for breath and moaning as Oliver moved to suck on her neck, low enough that Felicity wouldn't get mad at him, but high enough to push the boundaries she had laid out: no marks where anyone could see the next day at work.

"Let's go to bed." Oliver whispered. Felicity nodded and felt Oliver smiled against her skin.

The only thing she could possibly feel, smell, taste was him. His lips were on her mouth, against her neck, hands tracing her figure, unabashedly touching to her breasts .They kissed and explored at a leisurely pace, the tingling need of more slowly becoming more and more obvious to them .

His tongue did wonderful things, making her body flush red and her mouth make ridiculously embarrassing noises in response .

His tongue laved her skin and his teeth softly nibbled down from her neck to her collarbone, her face feeling more flushed, her body throbbing with warmth and an impending something that seemed to grow with each thrust.

At the height of that feeling, she saw stars, her voice ripped through their soft pants with a cry, their mouths clumsily connecting and fervently kissing until he gave a strangled cry, followed with a burst of warmth inside of her. Her nails dug into his skin and he kissed her neck when he came, not stopping until she climaxed again, quivering against him, walls clenching around his cock. Felicity groaned appreciatively, her hands caressing his back, and they stayed like that for a while, cuddling and still slightly out of breath. 

She's warm. Oliver snuggles down, pulls the covers over his head and presses his nose to the smooth skin between Felicity's shoulder blades. Felicity moves minutely, the smallest of shifts away from the chilly intruder. Oliver exhales a laugh and walks his fingers around the sharpness of Felicity's hip bone to press his hand flat against her abdomen. They flex and her leg twitches as though to rise in protection. In response Oliver slides his hand lower, the tips of his fingers finding the edge of her pants. He scratches gently,. And suddenly the temperature in the bed seems to rise by about ten degrees.

"Missed you," he whispers and when Felicity flexes as though to turn to face him, Oliver presses tight behind her. "Don't," he says, no more than a breath against skin. "Please."

When Felicity relaxes, Oliver does as well, sinking deeper into the bed and pressing his forehead against Felicity's back where his nose had poked so intrusively before. It's been over a while. Coming home and finding Felicity in the bed feels like a dream, a genjutsu, the answer to a prayer, and he needs this time.

He pulls Felicity's back against him, sliding up until he can push kisses into her nape and across her shoulders. The skin there is soft and tastes like heaven to him . He flattens his tongue against it, wrapping his arm around Felicity's body and tugging her so close there isn't a breath of air between them. Felicity's nails run along his forearm from the wrist to the elbow and back again, a tactile statement of reassurance – I'm here, it's okay. he knows the he shouldn't allow himself to become vulnerable like this. But he can't help it..

 "Felicity ? ... " Oliver whispered, half hoping not to wake her and half hoping she was already awake.

"Yes?" came her sleepy voice in response.

"Well, it's just that.." he thought for a moment.

"What is it?" she asked, sounding more awake.

"Umm.. I was so lonely."

"...Really?"

"Yep."

"Oh." Silence. "Well, I was a little lonely too."

"Really just a little ?" Oliver teased her

"Yep." There was a quiet rustling in the silken sheets and Oliver felt Felicity's arms slip around his ribcage. He pulled her closer, enjoying the familiar spiced-autumn smell of her hair. She nestled into his chest and gave a happy sigh.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

Oliver shifted closer, gave Felicity's hands a squeeze and pressed his lips to her forehead. Felicity closed her eyes to take it in, opening them when Oliver pulled away.

She moved her hand up to brush his hair and cupped his face. Oliver pressed their foreheads together. he nuzzled under her chin until Felicity let out a little laugh. Felicity rested her head between Oliver's neck and shoulder, feeling their breathing match each other's pace, still holding hands as they fell asleep.

* * *

 

Oliver felt like the world was conspiring against him.

It never failed. Just when something interesting turned up in his personal life, Starling City decided it wanted to have a fit. First, it was a near riot at the docks regarding workers demanding their overtime pay. Then, there was a three alarm fire in the warehouse district and He needed to show his support to the city, then the charity's gala this week . he doesn't complain he loves his job but sometimes it is just overwhelming .

Oliver had managed to convince Laurel this party was worth her time. He hadn't come close to convincing Felicity, but where Felicity was concerned, strange things seemed to happen. and Helena refused to come it's not like he's looking forward to spending time with her. He hates to come to these events alone though .

Oliver grinned as he danced with the blonde beauty in front of him. It was about ten at night and Now, late into the night, it was still going on on. The music was playing . Oliver, however, stopped.

"Oliver..." the girl pouted.

Oliver grinned. "I'll be back." he whispered.

" Hey, Queen !" Sebastian greeted " Was that your newest girlfriend?"

Oliver made a face and laughed while Sebastian took a swig of his wine.

"I don't have a girlfriend and you know it as you know that Laurel my best friend's girlfriend so the answer to your question is No "

"Honestly," Sebastian said loudly over the music, " it's not nice to lead girls on like that, You have heard of karma, haven't you?"He asked.

Oliver shrugged. " I have no idea what you are talking about. Not is that your business anyway and I'm not the one who should be worried about the karma ..don't you think"

"I guess , I'm looking for your blonde hair friend ,what's her name yes Felicity right ?" He asked .

Oliver felt his jaw dropped, the name brought a natural smile to lips, his eyes shining and contentment filled him. A mere thought of her always had a calming effect. But just as quickly as that bliss came, it left him with a darkened mood that made him scowl something fierce "And why is that ? " Oliver questioned Obviously annoyed

"I thought I'd ask her out again actually" Sebastian laughed

Oliver looked at him uncertainly. "You did huh. And she turned you down.."

He shrugged. " Well no harm if I ask her again. you don't mind right "

Oh He does a lot actually but he's not gonna fall in his trap . Oliver goggled at him. " I think she's seeing someone "

"We will see about that Queen , Goodbye for now " with than he left .

What's the right way to react to this kind of situation? . Maybe its to pretend nothing happened. Try to convince yourself it wasn't real. avoid it, forget it. punch him yeah that would be the best thing to do and why the hell Felicity didn't tell him about this. He was confused and curious.

~~~~~~~

" Oliver Please wait!"

Tommy left the MC-Building in an unusual haste and tried to reach Oliver before he could get into his car and drive off.

"Please slow down! We need to talk about what happened!"

At first it seemed as if Oliver would ignore him but then He stopped long enough for Tommy to catch up before he continued on his way. "What do you want, Tommy? I'm not in the mood for your lecturing."

"I'm not gonna give you a lecture. I just want to talk to you."

"You already said so. But I'm really not in the mood to listen." Oliver tried to open his car but Tommy caught his arm and held on. "Let go!"

"No! You just can't leave now. First you need to go back and talk..."

" Talk ?" Oliver asked incredulously. The look on his face made clear that he's going to .

" you can't just hit someone because of..."

Oliver snorted. "No? And here I thought that's something I need to."

"Hitting him won't change anything", Tommy said reasonably and his hand, still holding onto Oliver gave a slight reassuring squeeze. "Come back inside and we'll talk about everything. I'm sure when you and Felicity had the chance to have it out..."

"You knew what he was up to, didn't you? He is going to use Felicity to manipulate me " Oliver interrupted him fiercely, a frightening mixture of fury and hurt marring his face.

The question hit him out of nowhere. He needed several moments to overcome his shock about being involuntarily dragged into this. In all honesty he hadn't known what Blood was up to , he had had his suspicions. But telling Oliver the truth wouldn't change anything. Oliver would never believe that he had been clueless.

"You should have told me!" The stare he received from a rather irate Oliver was every bit as cold as the air surrounding them 

"I suspected something but I wasn't sure about his real intentions. I know I should have paid more attention to them but the idea that Sebastian would make eyes at Felicity never crossed my mind." He paused then added

"You're behaving like a child. Why can't we talk about it like adults? I suggest you come back to my office. It's warm in there and I'm sure I'll even be able to find some beer for you . Otherwise you will go and have a fight with Felicity over nothing "

"Why didn't you inform me as soon as you suspected something was going on?"

"Because I didn't know And even if I had known – why should I intervene? There is no reason to meddle into the affairs of two consenting adults! That was your words .. remember ?"

"I don't need you to tell me that , I know I should do something about it , you don't get to judge me because things are perfect for you " Oliver yelled

" You're wrong, Oliver. I don't judge you , I'm worried. I want you to be happy and when Helena not the one then you'll just to have start over. You don't need her ", he told him, keeping his voice as softly and non threateningly as possible pissed Oliver wouldn't do him any good. "I really hoped that Helena would be good for you but you have to face the truth. You love Felicity. Now you have two possibilities – you must fix this mess "

Futilely waiting several moments for Oliver to react Tommy eventually went on.

"I know it's hard but things will work out somehow"

"If He comes near Felicity , I will kill him with my bare hands and dare to stop me next time " Tommy glared at him but Oliver was damn serious .

Little They know ,They are planning something, something very evil.

* * *

 

Oliver stared out the window at the pouring rain outside. Then, unable to stand it any longer, he glanced at Felicity in mild annoyance. She had been giving him the "silent treatment" for almost a hour—ever since they'd fighted—and although he hated to admit the fact, it was really starting to get on his nerves.

Finally, He gave a short sigh and asked, "What?"

Felicity gave him a look out of the corner of her eyes, then turned towards him fully. "You accused me of hiding things from you ?" she said coldly. "Do you think I'm amused?"

Oliver shrugged. "Obviously, you weren't," he answered casually.

"You were unreasonably harsh on me , I don't deserve this from you " .

"Why don't you just say what you mean, Felicity ?" Oliver said with a roll of his eyes.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Oliver finally snorted. "This is ridiculous , I didn't mean to yell at you Felicity ."

There was another protracted silence. Then, her voice softer than before, Felicity asked, " I thought you trusted me ?"

" I do Felicity I do ,I'm afraid something happened to us (He's not going to say to you, no need to fright her ) and I'm sorry " Oliver sighed

Felicity was still shaking, and now she didn't even bother to pretend it was from anger. It was because Oliver was making her feel threatened, closing in on her. " I'm going to sleep in my apartment tonight " Felicity whispered .

There was no answer to that question, only silence for a moment, and then the click-click of Felicity's heels against the floor as she left the room. 

It was almost ten minutes before Oliver glanced out the window and got a surprise. She's still there. Felicity was just sitting on the steps of the house, in the cold, her back to him. It was cold , and every once in while she shivered.

She's going to get sick, Oliver thought. He stared out the window, wondering if she cared or not. He didn't really want her to get sick, but what were the other options? Obviously, she didn't want to be with him at the moment, but she didn't seem to want to go anywhere else either.

After watching her for a few more seconds, Oliver sighed and undid the latch on the window. He pulled it open, shivering slightly himself as the cold air were let in. Felicity turned at the sound, but faced forward again as she saw Oliver.

"You know, you're going to get sick," Oliver pointed out. Felicity didn't respond. "You should come inside or something."

Still no response. Oliver rolled his eyes and closed the window. Stubborn. It really wasn't a surprise, her lack of reaction. Felicity had proven adept at ignoring what he said; she certainly had done so back during their conversations —and even today, when she persisted in bothering Oliver after he told her to stop.

Oliver was almost angry with her for just sitting there. What did she want? He yanked the window open again. "Stop being such an idiot and come inside!" he yelled. She didn't even turn. Oliver scowled impatiently. "It starts raining. You will be soaked, you're freezing cold, and you're going to get sick. Get in here, Felicity "

Silence.

"Fine, I'll call a cab to take me to my apartment and—"

"No."

Finally, a response. But rather than deterring Oliver, as probably wasn't her intention, it only made him more determined. "I don't want to leave. why don't you come inside?" he asked angrily.

"Because you're an a—" Felicity's sentence was interrupted as she sneezed.

"And you're an idiot. We're even. Will you just come inside already?"

Felicity was silent again. Oliver gritted his teeth in frustration. "Idiot!" he repeated. Then he closed the window. Fine, just let her get sick!

But he couldn't do that.

Oliver sighed. So how could he make her comes back inside? Obviously she had no interest in doing so, not while he was here…

Oh.

Oliver pulled open the front door and went outside. Immediately, Felicity turned to glare at him. She didn't say anything, but her eyes asked why are you out here?

He sat down on the top step too, right next to her, who moved away from him.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Now that I'm out here, will you stop being such a stubborn idiot and get inside already?"

Felicity's angry look faded into one of surprise, and then into an even gentler, indescribable expression. She began to chuckle quietly, shaking her head in amusement. "Oh, Oliver…"

"Well, are you going to go inside or am I getting soaked for no reason?" Oliver said, faking impatience.

"You amuse me, Oliver" Felicity answered, still smiling softly.

"I see that. But I'm cold. I would like to know if my discomfort will be profitable or not.

Felicity stood and, to his surprise, held out her hand to him. "You come inside too," she invited quietly.

Oliver stared at her for a few moments, then rose to his feet and took her hand. They went inside together, Felicity giving a pleased sigh as she entered the warmth of the building.

"I'm going to take a nice shower," she announced.

Oliver nodded, but then as she left, he stopped her. "Hey. If you weren't angry at me, what were you doing out there?"

Felicity looked back and smiled. "Waiting for you," she answered.

Oliver chuckled and took her hand " all you have to wait is one month, once I'm sure of people support me no matter what ,I'm going to announce my decisions " He said seriously.

"What decisions ? " Felicity asked confused.

" My divorce , my new relationship with the most beautiful woman on earth just this one , I swear " Oliver said kissing her hand. It brings tears to her eyes the way he looks at , her eyes filled with tears.

" are you sure that ..? " Felicity whispered.

He pulled her into a tight hug, and she squealed in shock. Chuckling softly, he kissed her forehead 

" Yeah .. " .

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist, too, as he held her close to him, breathing in her scent. 

"God , your Mom and Isabel gonna be pissed "

"I don't care ..." Oliver replied

" Oh really ... ?" Felicity chuckled

He smiled, kissing her lips gently. "Yep Because nothing else matters if you say it doesn't."

He loved her so much. His love was so deep that he reckoned he would do anything for her.

After all, she is his everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day


	5. Mark on the Soul

Felicity was currently in bed, sleeping. She sighed in contentment as she turned onto her side and threw her arm across... nothing. Nothing but bed. Say what? She began slowly waking- but her eyes remained closed. Where in the world was her Sweetie? Giant pillow Oliver .

She reluctantly opened one eye, then, the other and just lay perfectly still for a few moments. She yawned, then, sat up and stretched. Looked around the bedroom. Nope. No Oliver in sight.

Suddenly, she was aware of the smell of... sausage. 'Sweetie's cooking breakfast,' she thought as she got out of the bed. She straightened her sleepwear, which was Oliver's T-shirt, then, proceeded to exit the room. Her heart warmed when she reached the kitchen's doorway. The most incredible man in the world was standing at the stove, whistling a tune, his back to her. Everytime she saw this man, a giddiness filled her. She liked it.

"Morning, cutie," she says, leaning against the doorframe.

Oliver looked over his shoulder and grinned at the sight of her. He loved when she slept in his things. "Morning, honey."

"Smells delicious in here, Mr. Queen," she says as she walked up to him.

"Glad you approve, Ms Smoak," Oliver replies before giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "It's a good thing I love you so much, though."

"Why do you say that?" she asks with a laugh.

"Because you ruined it," He says with a mock pout.

"What?" she asks.

"I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed. My other girlfriends never would've dreamed of ruining the surprise," Oliver says, mock serious.

"Sure They would've 'cause They wouldn't have known you were planning to surprise them" Felicity snorts, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"They'd have known. We're very in sync. We read each others' minds, finish each others' sentences. We're the most annoying couple in the universe," Oliver argues- causing her to laugh. He smiled. "Do you have any idea how cute you always look in my T-shirts?"

"Nope. But why don't you tell me after I use the bathroom? Ooh. Be right back, baby," she says, then, turned and dashed from the kitchen. He laughed and shook his head, then, refocused on the meal on the stove.

>>\------------>

"Oliver ?" Sweet as honey her voice calls from the bedroom.

"Felicity?" Oliver teases, unable to hide his amusement. The excitement in her voice tells him she found the surprise he left for her.

"What is this?" she asks, stopping in the doorway of the bathroom. She tries to hide her excitement but the sparkle in her eyes betrays her.

Whoever said the eyes are the window to the soul, must have known his Felicity. Every emotion she felt was conveyed through those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

Struggling to hold back his grin, he tries to hide his face from her. He looks down, pretending to secure the towel around his waist. When he finally answers, he's sure to keep his voice as blasé as possible. "Uh, I don't know, What is it?"

His eyes focused back on the mirror, he slowly drags the razor across his jaw, making the last strip of white shaving cream disappear. But he continues to watch her from the corner of his eyes as she inspects the keys and the picture in her hand.

"I found these on the counter… did you…" she trails off, a picture or something she sees printed on the paper stealing her attention. As much as he loves her, he had to admit she has the attention span of a gnat. The thought pulls a chuckle from his chest but he quickly covers it with a cough.

Continuing to watch her reflection in the mirror, he can't help but think what a lucky man he is. With her hair pulled up in a messy bun, wearing his old, tattered college t-shirt that is barely covers her tiny boy shorts and her favorite silly striped sock pulled up to her knees, to him, she's a picture of perfection.

Her eyes lift off the glossy pamphlet meeting his in the mirror.

"What?" she giggles.

"What are you reading, Lizzie the busy" he asks, calling her by the nickname he's tortured her with since he knew her mother used to call her that when she was a kid . Now, it's a playful term of endearment that tells her he's definitely got something up his sleeve.

"You know exactly what I'm reading Ollie," she replies in retaliation.

Wiping a few remaining spatters of white foam off his face, he chuckles with an exaggerated shake of his head. He keeps up the charade, pretending he didn't purposely leave them next to the coffee maker for her to find.

"Well…?" she presses.

"Well what?" He finally turns to face her, his fingers raking through his messy morning hair.

"What are these for?" she waves the keys in front of him.

"Ooooh, thooose?" he dramatically drags out the words. "They're just the keys of our old cabin in Coast city ," He answers as nonchalant as he can, careful to not crack a smile.

"And? Why do you have them? Why are they on the counter?" She pushes for more as she bounces on her toes, her obvious excitement building.

With nothing but a towel at his waist, his building excitement is becoming obvious as well as he watches her breasts, braless and unrestrained, bounce under the thin t-shirt.

"Well, if you must know…" He begins, forcing himself to take his eyes off of her tempting body. A satisfied smirk finally stretches across his lips as he leans back against the countertop. "You remember when I suggested that you and me take a weekend out of the city " he shrugs. "And I was thinking maybe we could..."

Before He can finish the sentence She is squealing and flinging herself at him.

Catching her midair, his arms securely wrap around her body as her legs wrap around his waist. He squeezes her tightly against his body, while she sweeps excited kisses across his lips.

"Oh, Oliver, it's going to be so amazing!" She declares between kisses.

"You're so amazing Felicity," He whispers in her ear, melting her heart like chocolate on a warm summers day.

"I love you," She whispers in his ear with another gentle kiss placed on his neck, just under her jaw.

"I love you more," He teases.

"No, I love you more," She challenges with a smile, playing along. It's a game they play often.

"Nope, there's no way you love me as much as I love you. It's not possible," He shakes his head.

"Wanna' bet?" She asks, a mischievous grin on her lips.

"Mmm hmm!" He nods, knowing exactly where this game leads.

With a slight adjustment of her body and a slide her foot downs his back, she easily makes his towel fall to the floor.

"Bed or shower?" He asks, his tongue grazing across the hollow of her neck.

"I don't care, you pick," she moans, pressing her center against him.

"Your bet, your choice, Ms.Smoak," He insists.

"Then I chose both," She grins, pulling her t-shirt over her head and discarding on the floor next to his towel.

"Oh, very greedy ," He teases making his way towards the bedroom.

* * *

 

A knock. A bang. The sound of a door being ripped from its hinges.

Then."Oliver !"

The man in question sighed and spun around in his chair, facing the second door he knew the angered Isabel would come barging in through. Sure enough, the door was kicked from its spot in the frame, whizzing across the room and into the wall where it thudded loudly, the banging resounding in his head.

Isabel panted angrily from across the bright room, staring with contempt at the informant seated in the black chair at his desk. "You couldn't be more quite , couldn't you ," Oliver points out blandly, as if loosing a few doors were a minor inconvenience. In the long run, it probably was. Isabel gazed balefully at Oliver, who seemed no less flustered than before.

"I don't give a damn; I needed to see you face to face so I could beat the shit out of you properly." Isabel spats, crossing over to the wall of windows where Oliver sat comfortably, not looking the least bit disturbed.

"Isabel ? Is something wrong?" He was confused to see her there in the middle of the day. He knew she had meetings the whole day.

"Yes,Oliver, something is wrong." He could hear from the level of her voice that she was annoyed. No, actually she sounded down angry. He tried to figure out what he could possibly have done now to make her that way,

" Okay , what's wrong?" Oliver questions, and leaning back with his arms behind his head. Isabel only narrowed her gaze at him

"You're not going to announce your new life change decision after the mayoral debate, don't you get it . You're going to ruin everything We accomplished so far, you won't be reelected, no way "

Oliver blinked wide-eyed, but was otherwise strangely calm. "Oh, don't tell me you can't take care of it ?" Oliver taunts in an eerily calm manner.

Isabel only looked at him incredulously. "Well no, no I don't, or I wouldn't be asking you would I? It's bad idea , believe me".

He was challenging everyone. Challenging her. He was saying his place in the scheme of things: I want this and I'll get it even if I had to go through you. How very noble of him, she thought

"You're fidgeting. You're angry about something. So get it out of your system now, So you could let me in peace."

Isabel nodded, finding herself mildly interested despite her resolute vows to not involving herself in his life any more than absolutely necessary and despite the fact that she was still mad at him. She never could resist a melodrama. If she's been in a better mood and not so fed up with life in general, especially her work at the campaign, she'd have been on him like a wolfhound, looking for gossip and potential blackmail.

"You're crazy, there's no way in Hell your affair would be acceptable"

And so the two found themselves engaging in a heated discussion (well Oliver was nodding and throwing one-lines from time to time, but he wasn't agreeing with her nonetheless). 

Oliver sighs " You know what people called you"

" What ? "

"Shark , people called you shark , you can make anything possible . If you determined on something you will make it work , that's why I hired you in the first place , you can do it " He knew compliments will get him what ever he wants.

"Oliver , They will accuse you of having an affair . This not going to go smoothly and you know it "

"You know better than that , Helena and I were done long time ago , We sleep in different rooms , We practically separated , it's for the best "

Isabel knew a lot of things. She liked knowing, understanding, it gave her control. Being in her current place means keeping control of a situation. Even when it gets out of control, 

"Fine , I will see what I can do , only if you promised me to think about it again "

"I can't promise you that , but I will consider it "

Isabel huffed in frustration "I will go to try control the damage you will cause , We will loss voters and I will say 'I told you so' remember "

Eventually She realized. , She didn't have much choices this time either. Once again she's learning to yield.

* * *

 

Felicity would usually consider being led blindfolded to a surprise location a romantic gesture, but there was one problem. " you do know that the blindfolded is usually expected to hold the hand of or otherwise guiding the lucky woman in some way, right?

His answer was a chuckle, and a crunch of pebbles off to her right. She turned in that direction and started moving carefully forward, prodding the ground for obstacles. The jungle floor was becoming rockier and if she wasn't mistaken, squidgier in places. "I cannot believe you're administering a survival exercise on our date."

"I just want you to appreciate the beauty of the place with all your senses," Oliver replies, and she could hear his smirk. "Where are we?"

She toed the ground around her feet. Definitely squidgy. "Somewhere near water. If I slip in this moss and fall on my ass, you're not getting any piece of it this afternoon. Just so we're clear."

"Don't be such a grouch. It'll be worth it. And since you guessed right about the water, here's your first reward." She heard the rustle of the blindfold

" Oh my God, Oliver! It's even more beautiful than you said. Even the pictures didn't do it justice." Her smile beams as she takes in the vast landscapes with its rainbow colored flower gardens.

Her laughter fills the cool afternoon air as she drags him by hand to get a closer look. The suitcases would wait in the trunk of the car until they had taken the grand tour of the house and every square inch of the property.

"So beautiful," Felicity's breathless exclamation rushes from her lips as she gazes over the spectacular view.

"Yes, you are," He answers under his breath, his eyes adoring her as he watches her take in the moment.

Later >>\------>

"I love it here, Oliver, I think we should just move here," she declares, before biting into a bright red strawberry.

"You think so, huh?" He asks.

"I do," she insists, turning on her side next to him, her head resting on her palm.

"We could have a picnic, for lunch everyday, out by the lake. And we could have breakfast on the balcony every morning, and dinner in the rose garden at night. And then we can have sex in the big tub every evening before bed," she wiggles her eye brows at him, a huge grin on her red strawberry stained lips.

"Or maybe we could have breakfast in the tub, and make love every day by the lake for lunch," he suggests before playfully grabbing her and pulling her body on top of his.

"Or…" she giggles loudly. "What about breakfast in bed, lunch in the tub and dinner…"

His hand, wrapped in her hair, pulls her mouth to his before she can finish the sentence. He kisses her deeply trying to convey how much he loves her.

"I don't care where we eat as long as the meal ends with you naked for desert," he teases, rolling over, pinning her underneath him. Her laughter rings through the air.

"You're so bad," she squeals.

"You love it," Oliver growls, his hand sliding under her knee, pulling her leg up over his hip. He presses into her center, eliciting a soft whimper to escape her lips.

"Oh god, I do, I really do," Felicity moans as he dips his hand under her dress, trailing his fingers up her thigh to the lacy edge of her panties.

Rather than reply, he leaned down and kissed her. Felicity moaned and wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

When they reluctantly parted to draw in deep breaths of oxygen, Felicity said, "In fact, I think it's too warm in here for all of these clothes," as she began to slide Oliver's' sweater up his body.

"You know, I do believe that you are right," he says, pulling the sweater over his head. The next minute was spent divesting themselves, and each other, of their remaining clothing.

"Do you want to hear one of my fantasies?" Oliver asks when he and Felicity were lying skin to skin.

"Always," Felicity assures him.

Turning his head slightly to gaze into the fireplace, he says, "To make love to you in the firelight."

Felicity turned her head to watch the flames dancing in the fireplace. She couldn't contain her grin as she said, "Good thing we've got a roaring fire going and a soft carpet."

Oliver returns his eyes to hers. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Oliver ," Felicity says, running her hands over his back, "it's not like it would be the first time we've had sex on the floor."

Oliver chuckles "I know. It's just. I feel silly."

"There's no reason to," Felicity tells him. "You've helped me to live out several of my fantasies. Now it's time for me to return the favor."

Before he could protest again,Felicity slid out from under his body, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and spreading it before the fireplace. She laid down and turned to face him, holding her hand out in invitation.

Oliver's' hand skimmed lightly over Felicity's fire-warmed skin, relishing in the additional heat. His fingers barely touched her flesh, afraid of being burned. He had to bite back a groan when his fingers slid easily inside Felicity's body, feeling the heat from within and without.

Felicity moaned into his mouth, arching her hips to encourage his actions. He broke off the kiss and trailed his lips down her neck, peppering her shoulder with kisses.

She barely even noticed she was being turned onto her side to face the hearth until she felt Oliver's' body pressed tightly to her back. His thigh slid between hers, opening her as his fingers were removed from stimulating her. She whimpered at the loss.

She could feel Oliver moving behind her, the drag of his erection against her back and buttocks until he positioned himself between her thighs.

"Is this all right?" She heard him whisper in her ear.

Unable to speak with anticipation, all she could do was nodding her head and raising her leg higher for him.

"I love you," Oliver says as he slid home.

" God I-I love you, too," Felicity replies when she could speak again.

Oliver's' mouth returned to her neck as he licked and kissed her, as if he could sate his body's hunger for her with his mouth. The thought that he was going to give her a hickey flitted through her mind before being lost in sensation.

It was all too much. The heat from the fire set her nerves aflame, the barest touches causing pleasure to rush through her body. Oliver's mouth kept time with the unhurried press of his hips, drawing out the pleasure they were both feeling.

"Please," she whimperes. "I need more. Less. It's all too much."

She turned her head, reaching back to pull Oliver's' mouth to hers. She kissed him hungrily as she began to move her body against his. Pressing back into him as he moved within her.

Oliver moved the hand that had been resting on her hip over her abdomen, causing the muscles to clench, before dipping down to rub her clit. Just a few firm circles and Felicity was calling out his name, clenching around his still-moving cock as she came, encouraging him to come with her. Unable to hold back any longer, Oliver let himself go.

They remained locked together for many long minutes, feeling sated and very warm.

Reluctantly, Oliver withdrew and rolled onto his back. Felicity rolled over and snuggled into his side, resting her head on his chest.

"That was incredible," Felicity sighs, running her fingers over his chest.

"So much better than my fantasies," Oliver tells her.

"Reality usually is," Felicity informs him, grinning up at him. Oliver chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow," she cuddles up into his side, pulling her knees up over his thigh.

"I don't either, babe" he nuzzles his cheek against the top of her head, her blonde hair soft and silky against this skin.

"What time do we have to go?" she asks, the disappointment obvious in her voice.

"We can stay as late as you want" he promises. "And we can come back here again whenever you want."

She raises her head to meet her lips to his.

"Have I told you how wonderful you are?" she asks him.

"Uhm, nope, I don't think you have," he teases. "You better go ahead and tell me now," he laughs kissing her soft lips, 

"You're wonderful , so very wonderful "

>>\------------>

Placing the last of their bags in the trunk, he waits, watching her from the driveway. She's standing, arms crossed in the middle of the lawn, staring at the large house as the sun sets behind it. The look on her face is so wistful, yet sad to be leave

They've truly had a wonderful weekend.

"Are you ready, Felicity?" Oliver calls to her from across the lush expanse of green grass.

Turning toward his voice, her eyes immediately meet his. His love and adoration for her washes away all of the sadness she feels about leaving.

"No, I've decided we should just stay here forever," she shakes her head determinedly, a smile teasing at her lips.

"C'mon Gorgeous, we have a four hour drive home," he says before, playfully running towards her.

"No, you can't make me go," she squeals and giggles, attempting to run away from him.

His fast reflexes allow him to catch her quickly. Although she's squirming wildly in his arms, he easily lifts her and tosses her over his shoulder.

Felicity screams out, smacking his back with her hands. "No, you can't make me go," she cries out dramatically through her laughter.

Dropping her gently on her feet, he traps her against the car. With his palms pressed against the window, his arms cage her in, his body pressed against hers.

"If we hurry, there'll be time for me to have my way with you when we get home," Oliver tempts her, as he kisses and nips at her neck.

"You promise?" Felicity asks, her hands finding purchased on each side of his face, pulling him up to look at her.

"I promise," he answers with one last kiss on her lips.

"Ok, fine," Felicity concedes and steps back allowing him to open the car door for her.

After two hours on the road, with the sun long set behind the trees, the rural roads seemed so dark and ominous. There's nothing but endless black pavement in front of the car and a tunnel of trees at its sides.

He was feeling very tired. After all, he hadn't gotten much sleep the last three days. His promised weekend of "rest and relaxation" in a quaint bed and breakfast had turned into more of an "up all night getting more sex than most married couples get in a year" weekend. He wasn't complaining though,not at all .

* * *

Oliver stands behind the podium in a mostly empty room, the sound of his voice bouncing off the walls as the echo of his response about what the main responsibilities of the next State's attorney should be filling his ears. He's exhausted but doesn't waver his answer towards Isabel, who is here helping him practice. Moira is also here, acting as the role of Moderator, continuing to give him her usual poker face while He speaks. He guessed He's doing okay since she hasn't interrupted him to say otherwise, as she did after He answered the first three questions he fired off. He assumed this answer she approves.

After a few more exchanges between him and Isabel and once the last syllable leaves his mouth, He noticed that his Mother and Isabels attention is now on Thea, who is walking down the center aisle towards them. with that smile still etched on her mouth.

"I didn't know you were coming," He tells Thea as she says a quick 'Hello' to his Mom and Isabel then walks towards him, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. Oliver smiled.

"I thought about swinging by since I had a few free hours," she says. Oliver nods in acknowledgment.

"So, what do you think so far?" Oliver asks.

Thea flashing him a smile. "Mostly good."

" I know what that means because I have used those same words on him before . I have reasons to believe his debate won't end well , We are going to QC , Okay " Isabel says interpreting them

"Gees , Thanks for vote of confidence " Thea replies .Oliver just rolled his eyes.

"I haven't talked to you in a while so I thought I would come and take you for lunch." Thea beams

" But, I'm buying..." Oliver offers with a smile.

"Oh well then," she chuckles " lead the way"

Half an hour later Oliver and Thea were sat in a small, sun drenched courtyard perusing the menu at a little place that Thea knew well. Thankfully, they were shaded by an umberella, which helped enormously while they were trying to read the menu, "How did you find this place? It's so quaint."

"Well I certainly came here with some friends.." Thea smiles ,happy to see a more relaxed look on her brother's face.

Thea sat across from Oliver, listening as he told a story about a recent works he'd completed. He was still the warm and engaging guy she'd grown up with,

That still hadn't changed.

Trying desperately - and failing miserably - not to stare at the handsome waiter in front of her.

He'd always been good looking, that she could never argue. But travel had done something to him; though she didn't know what. All she knew was that He's back to Town lately.  

Shifting in her chair and crossing one foot over the other, she tried to focus on what he was saying, on the conversation that surrounded her. Something about a bakery. Roy and Aaron both suddenly laughed, and Thea did too, even though she had no clue what they were laughing at. But they grinned so whatever it was, it must have been funny.

Ok, it was the eyes. It had to be. Bright, blue, friendly. Complete and utter confidence in them as he spoke, a hint of a tease when he joked with Aaran, and something a little more...different in them when he locked gazes with her. It was that gaze that made her chest flush, and made her thankful that she'd worn a top with a wide neckline that showed off her collarbone rather than her cleavage. Because right now she was certain if it was bared, her chest would look like a tomato.

"Speedy .. ! "

At the sound of her nickname, Thea practically fell out of her seat. She glanced over at Oliver, fumbled putting her glass back onto the table. "Sorry," she apologised, blushing. "I...drifted off. Big day at work."

"Of course," Oliver says smoothly, smiling across the table at her. "Mom mentioned that you've been working hard on a program for the kids at the recreation centre."

"Oh did she ?" She raises her eyebrows .

"Yeah she did," Oliver replies. "It's a good program, and you're doing a great job. Of course I'm going to brag about my sister."

"Oh, well, you know…" she trailes off. "We just want to make sure the kids in the Glades have somewhere fun and safe to hang out while they're on vacation and if their parents have to work. It just means I get to shoot lots of arrows and have waterbomb fights every day."

"It sounds like fun , I'm proud of you ,Speedy"

"Thanks " she looked at Roy again.

It didn't matter if it was ridiculous, if it was vaguely 'high-school-ish'. It wasn't like she had a notepad and was writing Mrs Harper with love hearts around it, after all.

She just wanted to look at him. Appreciate him. Wonder how on earth she'd never noticed him in this way before.

"What are you staring at "Oliver turns to take a look to see Roy smiling "Seriously , Thea I'm sitting right here " Oliver huffs.

Thea laughs "Oliver , He's just someone I know"

"Can you focus , I'm trying to tell you something really important ."

"Okay Ok , I'm all yours ,promise "

"Well, umm , I've been seeing someone for a while, and I'm in love with her" Oliver

Oliver and Thea sat quietly. Or, at least, as quiet as it could get considering that Thea kept making little excited squees of delight.

"Stop keeping me in suspense Ollie" she nags light-heartedly. "Tell me what's going on " 

Thea noted, trying not to frown. Why is he acting so hesitant? He's usually so eager to tell her.

"Well...there's not exactly much to tell, I love her and I want to end things with Helena "

Say what? Thea furrowed her eyebrows, slightly confused. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Oliver grinned, letting out a poised breath of air. That was very odd. "It means exactly what it sounds like ."

Thea stared at him, not knowing how to respond to his formal answer. There had to be more to this, right? She could have sworn that just a few days ago, she thought Oliver had no one in his life

"Okay ... what's her name?"

"Do I know her ?"

"Have we met before ..? .Wait .... " Thea kept throwing questions

Oliver cut her off "Easy there , speedy .. her name is Felicity"

" Felicity Smoak "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you like it , next chapter is darker unfortunately:( until then Thank you for reading and please leave feedback (kudos,comment or both) I really love to hear your thoughts.❤️


End file.
